


Just Like a Sport

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen/ALL THE ROGUES, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Elements of Comics Canon, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, The Rogues Have a Sex Schedule!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he starts, shoving his hands somewhat awkwardly into the back pockets of his jeans, "I know I'm not <i>technically</i> supposed to know about this, and I honestly do think that the whole me innocently blinking and obediently going along with it system works, but things are a bit busy for me right now and... Well. Could you just tell me what rogues are meant to be sleeping with me next week?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Sport

"So," he starts, shoving his hands somewhat awkwardly into the back pockets of his jeans, "I know I'm not _technically_ supposed to know about this, and I honestly do think that the whole me innocently blinking and obediently going along with it system works, but things are a bit busy for me right now and... Well. Could you just tell me what rogues are meant to be sleeping with me next week?"

Hartley, picked because he really doesn't have the time for going through Lisa today, gives him a look of wide-eyed surprise. It's adorable, but he still feels a slight rush of relief when it fades to a workable kind of annoyance, "how-?"

"Look," he interrupts, and he really _does_ feel sorry that they don't have time for their usual thing - or Lisa, for that matter - but Joe already looked prepared to murder his visiting sister when he left and he can't, on his conscience as a superhero, let that happen, "give me some credit, it is _pretty_ obvious. And I'd like to unfold how obvious, I really would, but I really don't have the _time_ \- so If you could just tell me my schedule for next week..."

Hartley stares at him, lips pursed and arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"...Please?"

And Hartley huffs, and Hartley smirks a little and shakes his head, "I'll require payment."

"I can redefine the meaning of a quickie," he says, trying not to let the depth of his relief show, " _go_."

"...Mick on Monday, Mark on Tuesday, the new guy on Wednesday-"

"The new guy?"

"-He calls himself the Mirror Master, I’d watch out when you actually get around to facing him properly. Axel on Thursday, Snart on Friday, Lisa gets the weekend..."

"Duh."

"...And me right now," Hartley finishes with a smirk, leans right up into him with an expression that he probably means to be seductive but that actually ends up kind of adorable, "as was the deal, _Barry_."

Ah well, he decides as he shrugs his clothes off at super speed and presses Hartley quickly back against the wall, it's not like he actually _minds_.


End file.
